Dreaming Dragon, Hidden Fists
by HiddenDevil
Summary: A young shinboi that somehow is able to fight while still asleap. Watch as he uses his way of the ninja to reach his goals. pairings NarutoxHarem. Streetfigher, Tenchu slight crossover plus more.
1. Enter The Nacroleptic Ninja

**Dreaming Dragon, Hidden Fists**

xxxxx

_Well to tell the truth I don't really know what the hack I'm thinking for making more stories then I can handle. Well anyways this is my third story so go easy on me folks. It may suck a bit in the beginning but hopefully it'll get better._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hn/Demonic**

_Hn/Thinking_

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

Today was a typical day as any other day. Children of Konoha going to a shinobi school in hopes of becoming a ninja worth talking about. Parents sending them off and hoping that they would just get through the day. Although only one thing seemed to make this day unusual. That my friends is because of a little blond ninja that seems to either make the day enjoyable or just plain weird.

When ever you need him, he just seems to pop out of nowhere. Usually in the most unpredictable places. And when you don't need him, you get a feeling that he's watching your every movement. Because of his antics, he has begun to be known as the ghost of Kohona.

Now at the academe when the teacher calls your name you say 'here' but….. Our blond friend has a strange why of letting people know that he's around. Let's let Iruka take over shall we.

"Alright its time for role call so get in your seats." Yelled out a certain scared Chunin.

Everyone got into their seats waiting for their favorite part of the day. After passing names from A-T, the students began to scan the room for a certain blond ninja.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"H-hai." Said a little raven haired girl. Now most people would think that she as a boy because of a her name but a certain incident had changed the way people looked at those with bloodline limits. Now for every male they would look at them with eyes full of lust and for female's sympathy towards their clan. After Orochimaru's defection, he somehow broke a veal glass that let out undetectable gas that filled Konoha. What does this gas do you ask? Well it can alter the genetic codes of a person's body. It would seem that only people with bloodline limits where effected by this gas. It somehow destroyed all of the Y chromosomes in the male body and produced more X chromosomes to take its place. Turning every male into a one-hundred percent female.

Now the only why for the clans with a bloodline limit to reproduce is to get a male from another clan to mate with the members of the bloodline limit clans to reproduce the clans further. However the male must also take up the name of the person with the bloodline limit to be accepted among the groups. Although they just don't take any man into their clans. They only take those worthy enough and someone with a good reputation into their clans. Because of this, a certain blond shinobi has been constantly stocked by these bloodline clan members. Now back to Iruka.

The scared Chunin seems to be keeping his guard up as he looked at the last name on the attendant's sheet. He took a deep breath and hoped that he wouldn't have another heart attack. "U….U-Uzumaki Naruto." Now for the moment all of the children have been waiting for. How Naruto would enter the room and send Iruka back to the hospital.

Everyone scanned the room looking for a certain little blond shinobi. _'Alright Iruka where could he be? He's not at his seat… nope not at the window… not on the ceiling… Where is he?"_

"You know it's not nice to look for someone when their standing right next to you." Said a figure standing next to Irukas right side. Iruka along with the students and another Chunin in the room slowly turned their heads towards the figure. As Iruka came face to blond hair with a kid that looked dead on his feat, his eyes began to bulge a little. The said person slowly raised his head to look at Iruka. When his eyes finally met Iruka's, he said one word. "Boo."

The room was silent as death as the young blond just stood there with his glowing dulled teal eyes staring at Iruka. Iruka's heart seemed to stop as he fell towards the floor losing consciousness for the fourth time of the week. No sooner as he fell towards the floor, a group of medical-nins busted the door down and wisped him away.

The other Chunin in the room slowly shook his head and looked towards Naruto's direction only to see that he was gone and was now seated next to a blushing Uchiha. Naruto sported a traditional Chinese outfit from shoulder to toe that was completely white. His blond locks no longer were spiked like they usually were in the past. His hair fell down leaving a few spikes to be seen. His bangs covered his forehead and the top part of his eyes. He also had a five feet pony tail behind his head which still amazed everyone that he hasn't tripped on it yet. "Well Naruto you've got to tell to stop doing that."

Naruto slowly raised his head from his sleeping form and looked at his sensei with bored eyes. "Ah but Mizuki-sensei those that faint at my presence only proves that my stealth is improving. For if my stealth was poor then just a tactic would never had worked." He then laid his head back down and went back to dream land.

Mizuki was still surprised that a kid only twelve years old already has a voice of wisdom. It sounds as if he had lived over hundreds years and still retained a child's body. Mizuki slowly shook is head and addressed the class. "Well everyone today is your finally day here at the academe. We'll be testing out your abilities as a ninja to determine if you're ready to become Genins of Konoha. Now everyone please step outside so we can test you on your shuriken and taijutsu." Everyone got up from their seats and headed towards the door leaving behind a sleeping Naruto.

xxxxx

As the students and Mizuki reached the backyard of the academe. They saw one Uzumaki Naruto sleeping next to the wall of the academe, which freaked everyone out, at how he seems to pop up everywhere they go.

"R-right well lets just begin with the shuriken test shall we." Everyone nodded and decided to stop staring at Naruto and continue with their test. After thirty minutes had pasted by, it was now Naruto's turn. So far Sasuke held the record of being able to hit the most targets with a total of eight out of ten.

"Naruto please wake up and take your test." Mizuki looked behind him only to find that Naruto was gone from his sleeping spot. He then looked ahead of him to find Naruto standing half dead with shuriken's and kunai's in hand. _'What the hell. I didn't even fell him move from his position. Yosh as expected of Iruka and my favorite student.' _(A/N: I've decided not to make Mizuki into an asshole in this fic.)

With speeds that even the Kages couldn't keep up with. Naruto send eight shurikens and two kunai's into the bull eye of each target within record time. All of the students and Mizuki stared at Naruto with awe as he somehow disappeared and returned to his spot on the wall.

Mizuki was the first to regain his composer and ordered everyone to Taijutsu field. As they approached the field, there they found Naruto already sleeping on the ground with a leaf hovering above his forehead.

Everyone just shook their heads and got into lines waiting for Mizuki's instructions. "Alright everyone its time for the taijutsu test. I'll pick names out of this box and the names I draw will have to face off against eachother. The rules are simple, no using any type of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. This is a pure Taijutsu match got it?" He then began to pick out names and watch the matches with little interest. This continued until he drew two names that he was hoping to get. "Hmm let's see….. Ah Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please step into the ring."

Sasuke slowly made her way towards the ring already finding that Naruto was standing there half dead as always. She got into a fighting stance that she learned from her older sister and waited for him to get into his as well. When she saw that he wasn't going to budge she decided to attack him. She charged him and extended her left fist at him. When it got within an inch of Naruto's face, his right hand was already there to intercept her punch. Sasuke jumped back a little still surprised that someone was able to move even though their eyes were closed. She ready herself incase he was ready to attack. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked into Sasuke's charcoal eyes. He then disappeared from sight and appeared besides her. "Sasu-chan I win." His voice brought a pleasurable shock that went down her spine.

He brought two of his fingers and impaled her in the spine, paralyzing her from any type of movement. Seeing that Sasuke had no chance of winning, Mizuki decided to end the fight. "Shousha Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto then quickly jabbed his fingers behind Sasukes neck and made his way down her spine until he got to her waist. He then smiled at her. "You should be able to move again."

Sasuke turned her heal to get a good look at him, only to slip and fall backwards. She closed her eyes awaiting the pain that was going to come. Instead two strong arms held onto her back and legs which kept her from falling. She slowly opened her eyes to find that he was holding her bridal style. He made his way towards the others still carrying Sasuke. As he got within two feet from everyone else he slowly brought Sasuke to her feet. He then smiled at everyone. "Yah back to dream land." He then fell backwards and softly land on the ground and began to snore.

Everyone swat drop at his antics and walked back into the academe. Sasuke however sat next to him and tried to wake him up. "Naru-kun its time to go back in." Naruto showed no signs of waking up and continued to snore. "Naru-kun wake up." Sasuke said as she pushed him slightly. Seeing that he wasn't going to wake up she left him there as she chased after the rest of the group.

Everyone got back to there classroom and found a blond ninja already in his seat dozing off. Again everyone was getting the idea that he was already dead and came back to the land of the living to haunt everyone else. Everyone got back into their seats and awaited their sensei's instructions. Iruka took this time to enter his classroom and let out a sign.

Mizuki turned towards his direction and smile. "Glad that you're here to join us again Iruka-sensei."

Iruka nodded and let out another sign. "I would have been here if it wasn't for Naruto. Where are we in the exam anyway?"

"Ah where just starting the paper test and then we'll move onto the Ninjutsu test." The class gave out a groan when they heard they word 'paper test'. Iruka and Mizuki passed out the test and sat back and relaxed waiting for the results of the tests. They both shook their heads as they saw both Shikamaru and Naruto still asleep. After waiting half an hour, they walked around the room to pick up the test. When Iruka got to Naruto's test, his eyes bulge. "Mizuki I think you should take a look at this."

Mizuki made his way from the opposite side of the room and got to Iruka's location. "What seems to be the pro….. What the hell!?" Both men looked dumb founded as they stared at Naruto's test sheet. Every test question was filled out and mostly likely correct. They both looked back at Naruto's sleeping form with question marks appearing on top of their heads. _'H-how does he do it?'_

They both decided to let the subject drop and continued with the next test. They called one student at a time and took them to a different room to analyze their Ninjutsu skills. Naruto still lay asleep and snoring lightly. Sasuke blushed a bit when Naruto turned his head to face her. She looked around to see if anyone was looking in their direction. She then slowly inched her way towards those beautiful pink lips. When she got within an inch of his lips, her name was called. "Uchiha Sasuke please come to the room next door." She mentally cursed at the Chunin and got out of her seat.

Naruto's head twitched slightly has his eyes flicked open. "Something tells me that I was about to get molested in my sleep." He then shrugged and went back to sleep. After Sasuke came back into the room with a hitai-ate strapped around her waist.

She looked up to see Naruto still asleep. _'Chance.' _Sasuke thought as she ran her way towards Naruto's sleeping form. Just when she attempt to kiss him again, his name was called. "Uzumaki Naruto would you please come next door to take your test." Naruto stood up and made his way towards the door and closed it behind him. Sasuke was left with a chibi version of herself, pouting at not being able to kiss the guy that she liked. She also had a small stream of tears coming out of her eyes and created a small river that flowed towards the ground.

xxxxx

Naruto entered the testing room and stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki. He was half dead as always while he stood there with his eyes slightly opened. "Naruto first we want you to use _ Kawarimi no Jutsu _on anything in the room." After Iruka was finished with his question, he found himself standing in front of both Naruto and Mizuki. Mizuki took a look to his left to see Naruto sitting their. He jumped out of his seat and pointed at Naruto. "How the hell did you do that so fast?" Before he even started his question, Naruto replaced himself with Iruka again and was now standing in front of them.

They both shook their heads and looked back at Naruto. "Ok next we want you to create three Bun…" Before Mizuki could finish his sentence Naruto brought his hands into a cross and shouted. _"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" _He then created a room full of Naruto clones. Both Iruka and Mizuki was gawking at the shear numbers of clones and also the technique used to create them. "Naruto h-how the hell did you learn _Kage-Bunshin_?"

Naruto just shrugged and continued to wait for his next instructions. Iruka regained his composer and gave Naruto his next objective. "Ok next we want you to use a Jutsu that you created on your own." Naruto nodded and formed some quick hand seals that both Iruka and Mizuki thought were just blurs. When Naruto was finished he was now holding a ball of electricity in his left hand. It began to chirp louder and louder. Both Chunin's eyes widen as they both recognized the Jutsu. _"C-Chidori!"_ Naruto the held his right hand up and formed a little ball that had a miniature typhoon inside of it. Again both Chunin's looked dumb founded. _"R-Rasengan!"_ Naruto then smashed both balls together and compressed them as he screamed. _"Shippukiri!" (Whirlwind Edge.) _Naruto then stomped the ground making a floor board fly up. He then brough both of his hands and smashed the ball made of electricity and wind into the board. Shattering it into sawdust.

"This Jutsu is made for assassination purposes. It impales the enemy without any resistant. It then rips the enemy into shreds leaving nothing left to clean up other then blood." Naruto explained to the two Chunins that had a small blob ghost like figure flowing out of their mouths. "I take it that past?" They both nodded slightly. Naruo nodded and walked up to the desk and picked up his hitai-ate and tied it around his neck. He then looked up at the two Chunins. "Using such manners would normally disappoint your guests. Although if one is able to hold their emotions then they are less likely to hurt others feelings." He said in a wise man type of voice. He then disappeared from their sight. Both Chunins snapped out from their daze and ran towards the door and opened it. They then opened the door to their classroom to find Naruto already asleep on in his seat.

Both Chunins looked dumb founded as ever. "We've have got to find out how he does that."

xxxxx

_Chapter one accomplished. Well I have a friend that would like to discuss this chapter that he was in._

_HiddenDevil: So Naruto how do you like yourself in this fic?_

_Naruto: ZzZzZzZzZzZz._

_HiddenDevil: Naruto wake up!_

_Naruto: Shouting isn't necessary to wake someone up._

_HiddenDevil: Ah huh… well as I was saying how do you like your personality in this fic?  
_

_Naruto: ZzZzZzZzZzZz_

_HiddenDevil: Nevermind._

_Well until I somehow manage to update again Sayonara Mina!_


	2. Three Masters and Genin Teams

**Dreaming Dragon, Hidden Fists**

xxxxx

_Well I'm glad many people seem to enjoy this story. Although I may not update for sometime because of my other stories and school, work, and other activates that I'm involve in. Until I do update again just sit back and enjoy other fics while I try and update._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hn/Demonic**

_Hn/Thinking_

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

After finishing the Genin Exam, all of the students returned to their homes and were congratulated for passing the Genin test and becoming noble ninjas of Konoha from their parents and families. However our blond narcoleptic hero has no family to return to so he just headed home and went to sleep. Let's find out what he's doing in his sleep shall we.

xxxxx

"Ha hua sho sia!" Screamed Naruto as he spars with one of his many sensei's in his mindscape.

"Good Naruto your movements are much more fluent and more flexible. Continue this and your _No Shadow Kick _will be unmatched" A Chinese man said as he continues to block most of Narutos attacks.

"Ho Wong-Su va." (Yes Master Wong.) Naruto said back to his mentor.

The Chinese man smiled and send one power punch into Narutos abdominal sending him flying back a few feet. The man was in his young thirties. His hair may be strange to most people that aren't from China as he has a bold spot on the front part of his head and a head full of hair on the back part of his head. He also has a long pony tail that reached down to his waist. He wore traditional Chinese clothing that looked slightly worn out from the constant training he was giving his pupil. In his life time he was known to many as the Hero of China or the doctor of Po Chi Lam.He is none other then Wong Fei Hung the master of Chinese Kenpo.

Wong Fei Hung looked at his pupil with pride as he saw his student stand back on his feet. He may have had multiple students before but none have ever showed as much determination as young Naruto. It had only been five years since he was somehow brought to this mindscape of his young pupil to help train him. When he first arrived he was shocked to find that he was no longer in heaven with he beloved wife but in the mind of a small child. The child cried his eyes out and told him the story that had made his heart turn cold for the first time. Having a young child have to go through the life that was close to hell was unacceptable. So he offered to train the young laid in hopes of brighting the young child's life. He was also amazed that he somehow understood a foreign language that he had never heard of before. Before he heard of this child's story he was thinking about going back to heaven and joining his brethrens and wife to continue his long needed rest from his former life. But all else this child needed his attention more so he stayed and watched the child grow. (A/N: I took the look of Wong Fei Hung from Jet Li if you're all wondering how he looks like.)

"Naruto that is enough of learning Kenpo for the day. Your next lesson will continue shortly."

"Ho."

Naruto looked it his left to see his other sensei meditating before he got up and walked towards Naruto's location. The man was in his thirties as well. He had brown hair and a red headband around his forehead and tied in the back. He was heavily muscular and had a strange aura of power around him. He wore a white gi with the sleeves torn off and brown gloves. He had a black belt that kept his gi from opening and white pants with the bottom slightly torn from years of training. The man goes by the name of Hoshi Ryu the master of Ansatsuken.

"Hmm time for us to continue your lesson in the Masteries of Shotoken. Now get into the Ansatsuken stance and we may continue your lesson." Ryu said in a monotone voice.

"Hai Ryu-shishou!" Naruto then got into his stance and charged at Ryu. They continued their spar for two hours straight without the other letting up on their attacks. In the end they both finished their little spar with a supped up Hadouken, creating a large explosion that sent the two fighters skidding backwards.

"Naruto that is enough for today." Ryu shouted from behind the giant dust ball. It had only been four years since he was brought into Naruto's mindscape. How he got there he never knew but he knew that Naruto needed his help to become stronger to survive in the harsh life that he was put in. He had promised himself that he would make this child as strong as he was and help him search for the spirit of the warrior from within.

"Well it looks like its time for you Kenjutsu training." A shadow said from behind Naruto. He had platinum hair that was rather short. He had a scar on his left eye and when he opened his right eye, his pupil would flesh gold for a couple of seconds. His doujutsu could put both the legendary Sharingan and Byakugan to shame with its power. It had never been given a name but it closely resembled an eagle's eye. His face was cover with a black cloth that made him look like the typical ninja. He had on a black gi with chain mail inside that also ran down his arm to prevent critical injury. He also had on ninja arm guards for more protection. He had on black ninja pants and shin guards, black socks, and straw sandals to add to his ninja attire. He also had a mystical sword strapped to his back called Izayoi. The ninja is known as Rikmaru of the Azuma clan.

It had been three years since he entered Naruto's mindscape. The last thing he was doing was sitting on top of a cliff with Ayame holding him from behind. It surprised him to find out that his partner had harbored feelings for him. He however had none for her and was about to reject her feelings until he was brought here. Ever since he heard of Naruto's past he had dedicated his time there to help the boy improve in the Arts of a Shinobi. Over the time that he had been with the boy, he had begun to look at the boy as if he was his own son. He would teach Naruto the basics of being a ninja and that hesitating would only lead to failure. Now he along with two others has trained this boy to become the next Hero of his village.

"Now draw your sword and get into the Nukitsuke stance."

"Hai Rikimaru-sensei." Naruto drew his sword from its sheath and held his katana infront of him diagonally with the point of the blade pointing towards the upper right corner of his vision. Both ninja's then disappeared from sight and the sound of clashing swords could be heard and small flicker of light that was made from metal meeting metal. This continued for another two hours before they were finished. In the end Rikimaru overpowered Naruto and held his blade across his neck.

"You've come far but you still need more training to keep up with me." Rikimaru said to his subordinate.

"Hai Rikimaru-sensei I'll try harder in my training." Rikimaru nodded and pulled his blade away and sheathed his sword.

Master Wong came up towards the two and clapped his hands. "Both of you are remarkable in your sword play. Naruto I think it is best if you rested up and be ready for tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and slowly faded and entered his dreams.

"Our young pupil has really grown since those many years ago." Ryu said to the other two.

They both nodded and resume meditating for the remainder of the time.

xxxxx

The next day Naruto was now sleeping in his seat at the academe waiting for his sensei to announce his new sensei and team. Occasionally Sasuke would brush her arm on his but he never really notice since he was busy eating ramen in his dream.

Now the scared Chunin and platinum Chunin both entered the room with a big smile on their faces. "Today is the day that you've all become Genins of Konoha. Where both very proud of all of your achievements and hope that you all will make this village proud of your accomplishments. Now we'll be placing you all into a three man cell with a Jounin instructor to help further improve you all in becoming great shinobi's. Now for Team 1…" (A/N: Well let's just skip teams 1-6 now shall we.)

"Team 7 will be occupied by Uchiha Sasuke." Now Sasuke was mentally prying that Naruto was on her team.

"Ah it would seem that a member from Team 9 will be transfer to Team 7… Hmm she doesn't have a last name. Strange well anyways her name is TenTen." Sasuke began to pry even harder with small droplet of sweat rolling down her face.

"And Uzumaki Naruto, your sensei will be um hmm you have two sensei's Hatake Kakashi and um _'gulp'_ M-Mitarashi Anko." Naruto looked up and scratched his head he than shrugged and fell back asleep to continue his lessons. Sasuke nearly jumped out of her seat to scream her heart out but kept her feelings suppressed. She placed her hands above her heart and smiled towards Naruto's direction. However a certain Hyuuga hairiness was quiet disappointed in not being on the same team as her crush. However she was happy that her crush was put on a good team none the less.

"Team 8 will be consulted of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Team 10's members will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

Everyone in the room where somewhat happy about their teams but one person was quiet furious.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei but what about me?" asked a pink haired banshee. (A/N: You should all know who she is and I hate her with a passion.)

"Ah Sakura, well you have been put into a different division. You will be put into the Medical-nin division. Your chakra controls were so good that they decided to train you in medical-jutsu." Sakura began to smile to herself and thought of herself at being better then everyone else in the class.

"Young cherry blossom. You shouldn't let it get to you head, for if you think your more superior then others, it will only bring upon your down fall." Said our little blond friend. This got the pink haired banshee railed up.

"Shut up Naruto no Baka!!" She then pulls her arms back and went in for the kill. In Sakura's mind she was going to teach this dead weight in the class some manners. Sasuke however wasn't going to let her future lover get hurt from some pink haired bitch and jumped in the way to take the hit. However Naruto already got up from his location and moved in front of Sasuke and took the hit in the face. Everyone in the room gasped at why Naruto would let someone hit him. Let alone that Sakura was the first person to ever hit Naruto the ghost of the classroom.

"Are you happy now young cherry blossom?" Naruto said to her with a smile on his face as a small stream of blood came out of the left part of his lips. This made Sakura pump her chest out and made her even more of an asshole.

Iruka and Mizuki was about to yell at her but Ino beat them to it. "Hey forehead have you lost it? Why in the hell would you punch Naruto?"

"Shut up Ino, trash like him doesn't deserve any type of sympathy. He's just a B-A-K-A!" Sakura thought of herself being even more superior then everyone else until a certain Uchiha's blood was boiling to the max.

Sasuke then got in front of Naruto and slapped Sakura across the face making a very audible sound. "You whore what makes you think that your better then Naru-kun!? He is just as human as us! He's a living being isn't he? If someone a piece of trash around here it's you!" Sasuke screamed into her face.

Sakura was even more furious then usual. _'This bitch, who does she think she is? Just because she's from the Uchiha clan she thinks she's better then me? I'll show her! Shannuro!_

Sakura was about to slap Sasuke across the face but Naruto held her hand in place. "You know hitting someone just because they pointed out the true isn't really a good reason at all." Naruto then tripped her and threw her out the window making multiple people cheer his name, including the two Chunins in the room.

Sasuke was glad that Naruto stood up for her but she was sad that he had to take such a hit to the face. She then pulled a white cloth from her skirt which I have no clue where she even held the ding thing. "Baka you shouldn't have taken the hit for me."

Naruto just smiled at her and shrugged. "A young Uchiha maiden such as yourself doesn't need to be touched by peasants such as the Haruno and I."

"Baka." Sasuke said as she hit him slightly on the head while still cleaning up the blood on his lips. This action got a pale eyed girl in the class a little jealous at the Uchiha.

After the even everyone sat back in their seats and had lunch while waiting for their Jounin Instructors. Every other team had already left leaving behind Team 7. Tenten walked into the room not too long ago and greeted Sasuke but lightly tapped Naruto on the shoulder but got no response. They waited for any extra hour before a purpled haired Jounin dragged in a spiky silver haired Jounin who looked a little half dead.

"Yosh Team 7 meet on the ruff now!" The purple haired Jounin yelled as she dragged the other Jounin up the stair cases down the hall.

"That…. Was eventful." Tenten said. Sasuke nodded her head a little and proceeded to exit the room.

"Matte aren't you going help me wake him up?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke slowly shook her head and smiled. "Iea you'll see why there isn't any need when we reach the ruff." She then made her way out of the room and down the hall.

Tenten was confused for a while and just shrugged, she then followed after Sasuke and left Naruto behind.

When they both got to the ruff they saw the purpled haired Jounin fiercely shake the silver haired Jounin by his color, trying to wake him up. "Kakashi! Ohayo, ohayo, ohayoohayoohayoohayo, OHAAYYYYOOOOOOO!!!"

When she stopped shaking him, he just flopped backwards and landed on the ground. Tenten then noticed Naruto sleeping on the floor and was surprised a little. "H-how the hell did blonde get here!?"

Sasuke turned towards Tentens direction and smiled. "That's my Naru-kun, always popping up everywhere."

Tenten then blanked a couple times. "Wait so he's your boyfriend?"

Sasuke blushed a little. "Ahh iea but I would hope that we could reach that part in the future."

Tenten raised her eyebrow a little and just shrugged. Both Tenten and Sasuke made their way towards the others and took their seat while watching how the purple haird Jounin was trying to wake up the Jonin name Kakashi. After a while Kakashi finally snapped out of his daze and looked at his new subordinates.

"So I guess you three are going to be our new Genin squad huh. Well my first impression on you guys are…. your all weird. Especially that one, that seems half dead over there."

After Kakashi finished his statement everyone looked over to the location that he was pointing at, to find Naruto sitting with his eye lids half open and slowly rocking back in forth trying to stay awake.

"Well nevermind that how about we start off by introducing ourselves."

"Oh you mean our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future right?" Tenten asked.

"Hmm so you're the one from Gai's team huh."

"Yeah but I don't know why they had to switch me into a different team."

"Oh oh oh oh I'll go I'll go." The purple haired Jounin shoated.

Kakashi let out a sign and nodded.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko and my likes are um dango, sex, and my honey bunny doll Kurenai, my dislike are perverts and a certain snake, my hobbies are well torture and sex, my dreams is to have my own dango shop so I can eat as much as I want."

"Well I guess I'm next. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are something I don't want to share with you all. I have many hobbies and I don't really have a dream in mind." Everyong other then Naruto or Kakashi sweat drop at his answer.

"Alright you're up panda girl."

"Hmph my name is Tenten. My likes are improving my Kenjutsu and eating ice cream. My dislikes are called weak just because I'm a woman. My hobbies are well relaxing I guess. My dream is to become a great Kunoichi as my idol Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi nodded at her answer. _'Well at least I have a girl that actually wants to be a ninja.'_

"Alright then you're next Ms. Uchiha."

"Hai my name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are to grow stronger and hanging out with my Onee-chan, even though she sometimes pushes me away. My dislikes are rapists and people who just wants to join my clan for power. My hobbies are making flower beds and tea for my family and relatives. And for my dream….(looks at Naruto.) to become someone worthy of being a certain someone's bride." She said while blushing at the last sentence.

Kakashi shook his head as Anko praised the girl for wanting to screw a certain boys man hood off.

'_Well at least she isn't stuck up like some of the other Uchiha's. Shes also an great ninja even without the Sharingan.'_

"Alright your next sleepy head."

"Hai I have two names but I'll save that for later. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are sleeping and eating Ramen. My dislikes are loud noises because they disturb my sleep. My hobbies are to sleep and train. My dreams for the future is …….. zZzZzZzZzZzZz.

"Riiggghhtttt, well anyways were going to do a survival training tomorrow so be at training ground 7 around six a.m. sharp. Oh and don't eat anything because your just going to throw it all back out anyways. And once sleepy head over there wakes up we'll…… Hey were did he go?" Everyone looked at Naruto's location to see that he was already gone. They all just decided to brush it off and went homes to prepare for tomorrows survival training. However he find our little blond friend hanging upside-down behind the railing that Kakashi was leaning on, dreaming about ramen and T.V. commercials.

Xxxxx

_HiddenDevil: Finally I'm done with the second chapter. Well I have Team 7 here to talk about this chapter. Well guys what do you think?_

_Sasuke: It's ok so far but, could you make more scenes with me and Naruto in it… Alone?_

_Anko: Oh your going to screw his brains out aren't you. Oh can I help you? I could teach you both about sex._

_Sasuke: Hum no that's not what I wanted… just to have some time alone together._

_Kakashi: Well you're both going to be together a lot since your both on the same team._

_HiddenDevil: Right on._

_Tenten: Well I'm happy for you both. I hope you two get together and have a happy ending._

_HiddenDevil: Hohoho you say that now but wait until later._

_Tenten: Huh? You say something?_

_HiddenDevil: No no nothing special. So Naruto care to share your opinion?_

_Naruto: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz._

_HiddenDevil: I'll take that as a no. Well until next time folks see ya._


	3. The Survial Test

**Dreaming Dragon, Hidden Fists**

xxxxx

_Hello out their readers. I know that some of you are anxious about how the story is going to turn out right? Well it's your lucky day, since I finally am able to update this story. My life is a mess right now and I don't have as much time as I used too so bare with my absence for a little while longer._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.**

You all no the drill of how the wording works.

xxxxx

Today has come for our newly graduated Genins to start their survival test and pass it with flying colors. Hopefully they will survive, having to go up against both Kakashi and Anko. However lets save this talk for another time shall we? For now lets pay our Uchiha Maiden a visit.

The charcoal haired maiden has just woken up from her slumber and was making her way toward the bathroom to freshen herself up for the day. Upon opening the bathroom door, ah huge blast of hot steam met her as she flew back a couple of feet and smashed into a wall, opposite of the bathroom door. She rubbed away the agonizing head ack that was the result of her slamming her entire body on the wall. She tried to stand back up onto her feet but to no avail. She looked toward the bathroom and notice a black figure approaching her. The said figure continued to make its way toward Sasuke and was gradually swing it's hip from side to side.

Sasuke looked on with a slight bit of envy and began to try and pull herself back up, only to fall again. It would seem as though her legs just didn't want to stand at the moment. However Sasuke felt a strong tug on her arm and she stood on her feet. She was a little wobbly but she managed on her own. Sasuke then looked up and greeted the figure.

"Ohaiyo Nee-sama."

The said figure bowed her head a little and greeted her little sister. "Ohaiyo Imoto-kun."

The elder of the two sisters then brought her hand toward Sasuke's and flicked her forehead. Sasuke gave out a small yelp and rubbed the now redden area on her forehead. "Moe Onee-sama, that hurts."

"Haven't I told you to call me by my name, were family so there is no need for formalities." The elder sister said, as she cross her arms.

Sasuke lowered her head and nodded. However, something came to her realization. "But Onee-sama you didn't call me by my name either." This however earned her another flick to the forehead making Sasuke rub the reddened area on her forehead again while groaning.

"What did I say about formalities?" The sister said as she held her index finger up, to enhance her wording.

"Hai Itachi." Sasuke said as she gave a slight bow.

Itachi nodded and patted her little sister on the shoulder. "All is forgiven Sasu-kun."

The edge of Sasuke's lips seemed to curve upwards and she gave out the happiest smile she could muster. "Arigato Itachi."

Itachi had a strange filling that flowed over her and she decided to let her thought be known. "Sasu-kun, from now on call me something more feminine other then my name."

Sasuke rose an eye brow to her sisters requested and decided to question her. "Why Itachi?"

"It just fills . . . odd to be called Itachi. I'm a fully grown woman and I rather have a more feminine name. Sometimes I wonder on why our mothers chose such manly names for us."

Sasuke understood what her sister meant. During the days at the academe, she was mistaken for being a boy multiple times. When the teacher called out her name, she would answer but the teachers didn't seem to really believe her. Not only did the teachers not believe her, but she would also be teased for having a male's name. The boys would constantly call her a homo since she acts feminine. While the girls would call her a cross dresser. Life was very unpleasant for her, whenever she went to school. She would beg her parents to allow her to have home school but, her family was too busy to teach her, plus many of the Uchiha's or another shinobi's for that matter, were never home during the day so no one could teach her. She hated to go to the academe until one day, a blond haired boy decided to step up to the others for her.

She had never seen anyone other then her family, steps up for her. He would yell at them and tell them to stuff it. For the boys he would beat the living day lights out of them, and for the girls he would give them a rather long lecture. He didn't need to step up for her or even notice that she was uncomfortable in the environment that they were in. Although she was rather grateful for his concern. From that day forth she decided to make him her future husband. Over the years she began to look more like her birth mother Mikoto other then her other mother Fugaku. Many of the boys began to notice her beauty and decided that her name didn't really mean anything and so they began to try and gain her attention.

However she wasn't interested in any of the bachelors that came her way. She was only interested in one. The blond haired boy that helped her in her time of sorrow. She tried to be the top of her class in hopes of impressing him. She had tried to ask him if he would like to talk but he would either fall asleep or disappear at a moments notice. She even tried making him lunch, he ate her bento but he would just doze off after he ate. She had made many friends but none could ever fill the space in her heart that was left open for only one person. She did everything that she could but he would hardly ever look her way.

As Sasuke was daydreaming about her past, and a certain blond ninja. A violent shaking on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She blinked a couple of times and looked up at her sister's face. Itachi had a bit of a worried face and was scanning Sasuke's entire body for something wrong. Sasuke felt a little bit uneasy and decided to let her sister know that she was back in reality. "Itachi . . . you can stop shaking and staring at me now."

Itachi gave out a sign and rested her head on her little sister's head. "You scared me for a second there. I kept on calling your name but you wouldn't respond."

Felling guilty for her actions, Sasuke decided to apologize. "Gomen-nasai."

Itachi gave out a small smile and nodded. "It's okay, but . . . why did you space out? Where you thinking of someone?"

Sasuke felt her cheeks redden and hid her face with her hands. This however didn't go un-notice by Itachi and so she decided to press the issue.

"So who was it that you were thinking of?"

Sasuke however didn't want to answer her sister and tried to run past Itachi and get to the bathroom as soon as possible. Her plans however didn't turn out the way that she wanted. Itachi had a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulders and wasn't planning on letting her sister go until she got the information that she wanted.

Seeing as how her sister had a death grip on her shoulders. Sasuke decided that running away wasn't going to help. She wished in her mind that Itachi would just let go and decide to drop the topic but that wasn't how things turned out. "So who is it?" Sasuke heard her sister say.

She hesitated for a while but the sooner she gave her sister the answer, the sooner her blush would go away. "It's U-Uzu . . . U-Uzumaki . . . N-Naruto."

Itachi had a small smirk on her lips when she heard the name. "Soooo you have a thing for him huh?"

Sasuke's blush became even redder, to the point where steam was begging to come out of her ears. She then yanked away from her sister's grip and then ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She rested her body on the door and could fell her heart racing. She closed her eyes and began to count from one to ten, in hopes of getting rid of her blush.

Sasuke then heard her sister say something from behind the door. She couldn't hear it at first but it soon came in as clear as glass. "Becareful of falling for someone like him. It'll be heard to gain his heart since you have about the majority of the Uchiha clan, which also wants him as their man. Don't let him too deep into your heart or you'll only fill pain Imoto. I don't want you to go through what I had to go through."

Sasuke understood her sister's words but it was already too late. She had already given her life to Naruto and had made it her soul purpose of making him her husband. Deciding just standing around wasn't going to making anything better, she decide to take that bath that she was waiting for. So as the good author that I am I'll leave her to her business. Lets look at the scenery for the time being shall we? Oh look there goes a giant bird . . . a wait nope it's just an eagle. Hey look a raccoon . . . wait I think that's a deformed rat. Oh hey it's a.. nope it's just a space time continuum warp. Well I hope Sasuke's done with that bath hers. Lets check up on her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP HENTAI!!"

Nope she wasn't done. Lets go somewhere else, shall we? I don't want to be pummeled at the time right now. Lets go visit Naruto and see what's he's up too. That's okay right? Right lets get going.

xxxxx

As we approach the den of a blond haired mammal. We open the front door to the den of the mysterious blond haired mammal. Stories tell that his home is always quiet and during the nights strange sounds could be heard. The room was dark as night as everything was shrouded in shadows, if one was to walk into the room without a flashlight. One would think that they're in another dominion or outer space. It was rather hard to maneuver around the house since everything was dark and at times I didn't know up from down. The only thing that kept me on my feet was well . . . the hard wooden floor I guess. After thirty minutes of searching and eighteen times walking into a wall, at least we have found the very rare blond haired mammal. He has the body of man, the reflex of a fox, the brains of an old Shaolin Monk, the hunger of a bear, the strength of Hercales, the pureness of Kami herself aaannnddd the eyes of a tiger.

It would seem as though it remanded asleep and isn't aware of the outside world. Don't let that fool you, he is so skilled he could sense a small pebble even if it was hurled at him. Lets test out our theory. With this pebble I shall test thy senses and with it I hurled the pebble. The pebble was a foot away from his face and with his reflexes as fast as a fox he'll deflect the pebble like the ninja that he is. As the pebble comes inches away from his face, he turns his head and . . . takes a hit to the face by the pebble. Upon having a pebble strike his face, Naruto began to stir in his sleep. Lets be off friends it would seem that we have angered the very rare blond haired mammal. Let us take our leave and be in search of the rumored women that has the beauty of a panda bear and with that off we go!

xxxxx

Here we are, at the home of the rumored panda girl, who goes by the name of Tenten. I shall climb the unusually tall tree next to her house and inspect on what she is doing. Upon looking inside we notice our panda girl changing. Lets let her lead our story shall we?

Tenten had just finished fixing her hair and was admiring herself in the mirror. She was glad that her body was already developing very well at such an early age. She thought of herself as an average teen girl. Too most, she seems a little plain, and that she doesn't seem to be too interested in dating guys at the moment. However she doesn't know about the true beauty that is hidden underneath her. All she needs is someone for her to pursue and for that person to love her back. With a little time and effort soon enough she will blossom to become a goddess. She liked having her hairs in bun's since that make her different then others. Also to match her buns she wore Chinese clothing to make her stand out more. Life was rough for her, since she has no living relatives. Well actually she doesn't even know if they're alive. At times she thinks that they abandon her and left her to fend for herself. During the day the thought never really bothers her much but at night. Something about the night just makes you realize that. Life isn't always fun and games. The night seems to show you the darker side of things in life. It makes things that you don't want to believe come true or shows you the fear of the truth, the helplessness you really feel in life and the things that scare you the most comes to mind.

Seeing that she had fixed herself well enough, Tenten decided to go to the training area that she was assigned to and await her test. It was sad that she didn't have her friend Neji with her anymore. The two had a lot of times when they just needed to talk to another girl. Though Neji could be a shroud at times, but she also has a soft spot in her. You just have to look hard enough. Tenten only hopes that Neji could handle both Gai and Lee. Putting the two together could make anyone go crazy. Tenten also wonders about the person that is suppose to take her place, since she was transferred to be on Team seven. Hopefully the person was nice and could deal with her old team's craziness.

With all these thoughts In her mind Tenten decided to head off to training ground seven and had hopes of passing her test.

xxxxx

Here we are at least Training Ground Seven. At the moment it would seem that only three people showed up. Who are they you ask? Well my good friends no need to be in a rush. They are none other then Anko the Snake Goddess and Sex Mistress, Sasuke the Uchiha Maiden, and last but not least Tenten the soon to be called Weapon Mistress.

The three had arrived at the training ground about an hour and a half ago. They're also still waiting for our blond ninja and a certain cyclops to arrive. However there doesn't seem to be any signs that show that either of the two is going to show up anytime soon.

"Yo Mina-san." I spoke too soon I guess.

"Where have you been Kakashi!?" A furious Anko screamed out.

Kakashi then scratched the back of this head and chuckled "Well you see I accidentally overslept and then when I realized what time it was I just thought 'Oh well' and just made my way here while stopping at this very interesting bookstore."

Everyone however wasn't buying it, even though there was a huge plastic back right next to Kakashi. Kakashi then observed the area and something came to mind. "Where's blonde?"

All the girls just shrugged and pondered about the blonds whereabouts as well. As Kakashi pondered on and on about the different types of books that he just bought and his time schedule. So after giving the so-called Genin's their failure test. He'll have about the rest of the day off to read his new books.

As Kakashi ponders on about his. He didn't know about a blond figure sleeping on the ground and using his leg as a resting pole. When the said figure started to snore, Kakashi leaped about two yards backwards with the feeling that his heart almost popped out of his chest. Kakashi looked at the blonds sleeping form with a shocked expression. _'I didn't even fill his chakra signature. Unbelievable for someone of his age to be able to sneak up on a Jounin.'_

Noticing that his sleeping log was gone Naruto picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off. He then stood still and saluted toward Kakashi's direction. "Uzum-I Na-u-to repo-tin f-r duty . . . zZzZzZzZzZz." Was all that he said.

Kakashi shook his head and walked back toward the others. Because of his little reflex movement, Anko had a big smile on her face. Noticing the smile Kakashi decided to ask his question. "What?"

At this Anko's smile widens ten folds. "So even the great Kakashi can be spooked from time to time."

Kakashi then gave a small shrug. "I never said I don't get spook now did I."

"Uh huh keep acting like a tough guy and I might even make cutey over there spook you again, just next time might be fatal."

"Yeah yeah lets just get this started with. I have plans later."

"And what would that plan be? Reading your little naughty books again?"

"Something like that."

Kakashi then looked on toward his new Genin Team. "Well team today's test is called Suppuration Test. If you can get either Anko or I to suppurate from eachother then you all past. The goal is to keep us from working to gather to take down your three. So if you can part us apart then that would be enough to show that you can even make Jounin's fear your strength. You all have until noon so I better get started if I were you. Now Hagemai!"

With that said everyone scattered . . . Other then Naruto, for some reason he was still standing still in a salute position with his eyes closed. Noticing that Naruto was out of it, Kakashi threw a small pebble at Naruto and nailed him between the eyes. This action woke Naruto up with him being slightly dazed. For some strange reason Naruto's face shows the expression of annoyance and with a hint of anger. "I was about to eat that ramen you know."

Anko raised an eye brow and smirked toward him. "Well cutey the test has just begun and I say that you would have already failed if you just sleep in a real fight."

Kakashi then glanced at Anko and nodded. "For once Anko I agree. Naruto if you don't get your act together then you'll definitely lose in this test. May it be this test or your life."

Naruto however doesn't seem to be fazed at all. "Ah but you don't know that I've had already won."

"What do you mean cutey?" Anko asked.

With any warning Naruto pulled out a dango stick and threw it at Kakashi. It happened so fast that even Kakashi didn't see it before it was too late. Upon noticing the smell of dango Anko turned her attention toward Kakashi and saw a dango stick inside one of his pockets. She then charged him and pummeled into the ground. Next she began to rip away at Kakashi's Jounin vest and yanked the dango out. She then happily munched on her newly acquired dango.

Kakashi was still dazed after having Anko maul him to the floor and didn't notice Naruto walk toward his books and picked up the bags. Once Kakashi came out of his daze, he searched the area and found Naruto holding his books. "No." Kakashi whispered out. Naruto then threw the plastic bag toward a river that wasn't to far from his position. Kakashi then pushed Anko off of him and rushed toward his books. "I'll save you my precious!"

Seeing that Kakashi wasn't in his way anymore Naruto then pulled out a box of dango from no where and whistled at Anko. "Yo you want some free dango?"

Anko had a slight drool coming out of her mouth, she then nodded at Naruto and had a strange primal aura coming off of her. Naruto then threw it on the opposite direction that Kakashi was and hoped that the plan worked. "Go and get it." Naruto yelled out.

And like a dog chasing a bone. Anko leaped toward her free dango's. As Kakashi rescued his precious books from their watery grave. He just noticed that he was duped. He turned around and found Anko about thirty-five feet away from him and just realized that Naruto had single handily passed the test. The real meaning of the test was to get all three Genins to work together to suppurate the two Jounins but this blond Genin had just suppurated them both with any effort at all.

Seeing that he had passed the test for his team, Naruto fell backwards and took a nap. Both Sasuke and Tenten looked on in awe as they just witness something that was rumored by others. Both Anko and Kakashi had been the victims of the prank master Uzumaki Naruto. That's when it hit them both. _'Wait a minute.'_

'_I have two names but I'll save that for later.'_

That's when they realize what he meant back when they were introducing themselves.

The only words that came out of their mouths were "Sugoi."

xxxxx

_Yes That's right ladies and gents that's the end of the chapter. Well I was rushing a little so yeah it didn't come out good. Well hopefully the next chapter will be better. C ya._


	4. Freeing the demon and The Immoral Flame

**Dreaming Dragon, Hidden Fists**

xxxxx

_Yo waited a long time for this story haven't you all. Well to tell the truth I've been tired of writing these stories and haven't been updating them. Plus ACT's sucks a lot. I've been busting my butt in studying for this thing. It was hard and I still haven't gotten my score yet. Well anyways I just want to thank all my readers and for supporting me. It helps a lot that you guys encourage me to go on. Well time for the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did he would be amazing strong and the fight scenes would be as badass as Dragon Ball Z/GT.**

xxxxx

Tis was early in the mourning, around five a.m. if you will. We find our blond protagonist surprisingly not sleeping but somewhere in the middle of the village in a wide open area practicing several different forms.

What also help enhance the scene was the strange song of the 'Wong Fei Hung Theme Music' playing somewhere in the background. . . scary. Anyways our blond hero was standing in the Wu Shu stance with his left arm held outward and his right held above his head. His legs where spread apart and parallel to his arms. What was also amazing was that his eyes were closed as he began to perform his dance of the Ancient Chinese Art of Kung Fu.

He then stepped forward and performed a roundhouse kick with his right leg, he then hopped into the air and used his other leg to perform the same kick. He then formed a circular motion with his hands before thrusting his right arm forward using his wrist to hit his invisible enemy which in turn caused dust to fly off his cloths.

He then pushed his right elbow forward and then thrust his left palm and struck the mid section of his invisible enemy. He then kicked upwards and turned around while kicking behind him. He then flipped into the air and performed several vicious punches. He then landed on the ground and stood in the Eagle stance.

"Eagle strikes the tiger!" Naruto formed his hands into the similar shape of an eagles feet and struck his hands forward.

"Eagle catches his pry." Next he flipped forward and used his left feet in a hooking motion and brought his right leg down to kick the invisible enemies suppose head.

He then softly landed on the ground and twisted himself back to his feet while saying. "Phoenix raises from the grave."

After that, flipped himself towards a rack of weapons and kicked up a spear. He spun it around his arms then behind his back and ended it by smashing it on the ground and holding it outwards. He then dashed forward while swing the spear in a circular motion by his sides. Next he jumped up and twisted his body in the opposite direction he was going and trusted the spear forward.

He then defy the laws of reality as he smashed the tip of the spear on the ground to flip himself forward, next he struck the spear into the ground and stood with his left leg on the end of the spear, while his right leg was crueled up. His right arm was above his head and his left below his waist, as they both formed the Yin Yang symbol.

Unknown to his knowledge he had gather a crowd that was in awe, witnessing seeing his display. Among them were some of the elite ninja's and even the great Uchiha and Hyuuga clan were among them. Not to mention that even the Hokage awoke from his slumber to watch the Arts of Kung Fu. The civilian stared in awe and stayed silent as to not disturb his performance. Scared that even the slightest sound would cause him to flea from there sights.

Naruto then flipped forward while kicking his spear from out of the ground. As he landed on the ground, he jumped back into the air and twisted his body in a rapid motion. He then brought his right leg upwards and kicked the spear back towards the weapon rack.

Apon striking the rack filled with weapons. A Katana was knocked out off the rack and landed on Naruto's palm. He thrust the sword forward and pulled back hard to relinquish the sword of it's sheath.

He held his sword at eye level while his left arm was held outward, he then swung the sword in a circular motion several times and then rested the sword near his side. He stood in a stance known as the Seong Style Long Sword stance. He then began to glide the katana around his body, without the blade even touching his clothes. Next he slashed horizontally and used the motion to flip himself forward while landing in a split and thrusting his sword outward.

He then pulled his legs together and resumed his dance of the sword. He slashed around him at invisible enemies and would occasionally kick them with his legs while flipping himself towards a new destination and performing his deadly dance. After a few minutes of countless slashes he flipped himself towards the sheath of the Katana and kicked it into the air.

In a fluid motion he sheathe the sword horizontally and kicked the sword back towards the weapon rack.

He then brought his legs together while gathering Chi into his lungs and exhaling them out. He began to slowly open his eyes and looked upward. He was then met with the loud sound of applause by the roaring audience.

He felt uncomfortable with the situation and jumped towards a rope that was attached to a random building. Defying the laws of physics, he began to ran up the rope and landed on the roof. He then made a mad dash towards his living quarters.

xxxxx

After seeing the blond flea from the scene, the audience gave out a sad sign and began to return to their homes. A lone girl was left standing in the crowd with the look of awe in her beautiful face. The young girl had two buns of hair folded on her head. She played back the scene of the blond performing his amazing swordplay. She was amazed that he too used weapons to fight but she had never seen anyone perform those type of stances with those weapons.

The blond didn't wield the Katana in the fashion of that of a samurai or a ninja. The form was a mystery to her. She had no knowledge of what the different styles were but she was excited to find out and hoped that he would teach her.

She then left the scene to return to her home and return to her sleep, preparing for the day ahead. At first she didn't want to awake from her slumber to see what the commotion was about when a villager suddenly ran down her streets yelling that someone was doing an amazing performance in the middle of town. She was glad that she had awaken and went to go watch the blond perform his dance of the fists and swords.

'_I guess my blond teammate is more to him then meets the eye. Uzumaki Naruto. . . You're a mystery to me. I hope to be able to see that amazing swordplay in action soon.' _and with that she fell asleep.

xxxxx

In another residence we find the Uchiha Clan returning to their district. The group were discussing about the event that they had the fortunate of seeing.

"Did you see him?" said a random Uchiha.

"Yes he was quiet skilled in his swordplay."

"If someone were to have him as their husband, they will indeed have very admirable children."

"And with his handsome features I would also say that their children would also look gorgeous."

All of the other Uchiha's were beginning to formulate plans on getting their hands on a certain blond ninja.

We also find our Uchiha maiden walking leasurely by her sisters side with a depressed feature. _'It would seem that the others also have their eyes on him now. W-what should I do? If he would prefer them more then I, then... then... I don't know what I would do._' She then held her hands over her heart to calm her uneasiness.

Upon noticing her Imoto's uneasiness, Itachi placed a gentle hand on Sasukes should to calm her nerves. "It's alright Sasu-kun. Its alright to feel this way but, don't let it bring you down."

Sasuke nodded her head and began to slowly raise her head and stare at the raising sun in the horizon. _'Yes your right sister. I can't be discourage. I must fight for the one I love. Even if his heart turns to a new. He will still have a place in my heart.'_ with that, she kept a smile on her face and headed home with her head held high.

xxxxx

In an abandon home we find a certain blond haired teen resting on his bed with half his eye lids open. Only two things were going through his mind. Lets see what he's thinking shall we?

'_. . . Raman. . ._ _Sleep. . .' _His eyes then snapped open. _'BATHROOM!!' _and with that, Naruto disappeared from his bed. . . where'd he go anyways? I hear a strange bang that sound like a door being slammed. Hmm and now theirs that strange noise that sounds like thousands of animals are fighting. . . Oh well. I'll just sleep or something till he returns.

Z

z

Z

Mud Butt

z

Z

z

Z

hmm ice cream. (Pop)

Huh where am I? . . . Oh yeah. Upon my woken state I notice that Naruto had return to his bed and resumed his sleep for the day. Wish I could do that. Lets jump into his head now shall we?

xxxxx

Ahh here we are, inside Naruto's head. Let's let him lead the story now.

Naruto had just fallen asleep and is now currently in a sewer or so it seems. Not too familiar with this part of his mind, he decided to explore the unknown. He came upon an opening to the right that had a strange aura coming from inside.

He headed inside to search out the usual aura. After walking for five minutes, he came upon a giant cage with a seal placed where the lock would be.

He analyzed the cage and began to walk towards it.

"Stop." came a stoic voice.

Naruto turned around to find his three sensei's looking up at the cage.

"Go no further young Naruto." said Wong Fei Hung.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Inside lurks a demon, I know not if it is awake or sleeping behind those bars. Though a presence of power lurks from within. Becareful it could be a beast ready to pounce if you should be near the cage." Ryu said to his young subordinate.

Naruto turned his attention back towards the giant cage. "I feel. . . as though something is drawing me to it. Nothing sinister." With that Naruto walked towards the giant gate.

However he stopped when he heard the sound of foot steps coming from within the cage. Before him, stood the giant face of a demon, but not one with a sinister smile but one of a gentle domineer.

Naruto continued to stared at the giant without speaking and stayed silent.

The demon then looked at Naruto and smiled a gentle smile. "**Ara ara what is a little boy doing in here?**"

Naruto looked on and slowly his mouth began to move. "I wonder here by curiosity. Though you were not what I was expecting to find."

Strangely enough the giant cage to began to shrink to that of a human sized cell. "Ara ara it would seem we both feel the same way." came the soft voice of a woman. The voice sounded mature yet gentle and loving.

From withing the cage stood a women wearing a white kimono with red swirl patterns and silver leaves. She held a gentle facial feature and had half her eye lids open. Her eye lashes where dark and long. Within her eyes was red flame colored eyes that showed warmth and protection. Her nose was small and fitted her round yet lean face beautifully. Her red lips were curled into a welcoming smile and gave off a caring feeling. Her hair was silver as the color of the moon in the night sky and fell down to her knees. Her bangs covered her forehead with the middle reaching down to the bridge of her nose. Her long hair also framed the side of her face, enhancing her beauty.

Her body was slender yet powerful. Her arms was hidden within the fabric of the kimono but one could tell that her arms were as smooth as water and strong as earth. Her breasts were big enough to fight in one's palm and looked to be fill with tender milk. Her hips were curved to give her the shape of an hour glass. Her legs where slender yet they also had light muscles that helped make men drool. Her hands and feet where small and had a graceful look to them. Her nails perfectly matched her fingers and toes. Each with a red polish to them.

Behind her were nine tails that sprouted out from above her round butt. The tips where tinted red and glowed a fireiry color. The most interesting part about her was the silver fur that seem to cover certain parts of her body, along with the fur on her cheeks. Her age looked to be around twentyish but would know since she was said to be over a thousand years old. She also stood about five feet and six inches.

Naruto stood with his eyes widen and taking in the beauty of the women standing before him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The only thing that showed her that he thought she was beautiful was the light blush on his cheeks.

She then smiled and tiled her head. "Hajimemashite." (Nice to meet you.)

Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Hn h-hajimemashite."

She then giggled while placing her hands over her lips. "Ara ara seeing you blush makes me fill happy."

Hearing what she said caused him to blush even more. He then shook his head and stood up straight. "Sumimasen." (Excuse me.)

She then shook her head. "Hunn It's ok." she then gave him a radiant smile. Which in turn made him blush again. He then turned his head away to hide his blush.

Back with the three sensei's, they kept their cool pretty well seeing how they looked like they usually do. Wong Fei Hung with his wisdom like smile. Ryu with a small smile on his lips. Rikimaru with a stoic feature.

"So much with the thought of her being a beast." Rikimaru commented.

Ryu nodded his head to Rikimaru's comment. Master Wong however just smiled.

Master Wong then stepped towards the cage with his smile still plaster on his face. "Would you explain why your locked up in this cage?"

The silver haired goddess looked towards his direction and smiled. "Ara ara I seemed to have forgotten."

Rikimaru then walked way from his spot near the back wall and stood next to Naruto. "It is important that you remember, so we can make some sense as to why your locked in there."

Naruto then looked between Rikimaru and the silver haired lady in the cell. "I think it's best if we allow her to think on her own time."

Ryu then walked up to the others and nodded his head. "True if we were to force her to remember or pressure her then the memories would only be harder to remember."

The silver haired mistress however tried to remember the events that led to her being inside her cell. After three minutes of thinking, it finally hit her. "I remember." She said.

The others then turned their attention on her. "Well?" came Rikimaru's voice.

"Well it was dark out and I was collecting herbs to care my kits of their fever. Then as I was returning to my home I accidently sneezed and lost control of my powers and grew to my demon form. Next I began to wonder about, trying to find where I home was but I somehow tripped and landed on this village that appeared out of no where."

Naruto's right eyebrow rose up. "You fell on a village?"

"Ara ara." she said.

"Continue with your story." Ryu said.

She nodded and continued from where she left off. "I rose from my spot and turned around to apologies but my tails accidently hit a building. I apologized for that as well but the humans started throwing things at me that tickled. I began to laugh and accidently let out too much wind and destroyed another building. I kept apologizing but the humans kept throwing things that tickled, at me. Then a giant frog appeared. Ara ara he looked mad too. Then the Shinigami appeared, after that. . . Ara ara I don't seem to remember anything after that."

Everyone had a dumb founded look on their face while the silver haired goddess just smiled. Suddenly Naruto raise one eyebrow. "Then . . . that would make you Kyuubi . . . Right?"

"Ara ara I forgot that I was nominated to be the next Kyuubi." She said as she retained her innocent smile. "The elders will be mad. Oh and I do hope that my kit's are ok."

"I-I see. Well that explains why you have nine tails. Though why you got lost and couldn't find your home, that I can't figure out." Naruto stated.

The women now known as Kyuubi giggled embarrassly. "Ara ara, I forgot to mention I have a bad sense of direction."

Master Wong then began to scratch his head. "Hmm very interesting."

The other two masters nodded to themselves and ordered Naruto to follow them to continue his training.

Naruto nodded to them but he felt that he needed to help free Kyuubi of her cage first. He then walked up to the seal on the lock and place his right hand on it.

Kyuubi looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "What are you doing may I ask?"

"I'm setting you free." He said as he looked at her with determination.

Kyuubi however felt uneasy. "Do you think that's a wise decision?"

"Don't know, don't care, I'm getting you out."

Trusting his guts he began to remove the seal. Next thing he knew a bright light began to emanate from inside the cage. "Ahhh shit this is going to hurt."

The gates then blasted open and blew Naruto across the room and slammed him into the back wall. He then well to the floor and splashed water everywhere. He slowly looked up and smiled. "Looks like . . . your free."

Kyuubi walked out from her cell and stood above him. "Yes and it's because of your kindness."

"I just hope . . . my kindness . . . didn't cause me pain." His head then dropped into the water.

Kyuubi then knelt down and lifted his head out of the water while twisting his body. She then laid his head on her lap. "Ara ara you're a mystery."

"How so?"

"You helped me even knowing that I'm a demon."

"Is their a need to help someone even if they aren't of your kind."

"Ara ara."

"Now the only thing left for me do now is to get up and go train with my sensei's."

Kyuubi then giggled and brushed away his bangs. "You work hard don't you."

"I have to. I have always been alone. No one to turn to, no one to care about, no one to trust. . . Even now I don't have anyone to protect."

Kyuubi's eye's then showed signs of saddness. "You've been alone all your life. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Life just isn't fortunate for me or so it would seem. Anyways I'd better be off and train, less I want to have my sensei's to beat me to a pulp." Naruto then stood up and squeezed most of the water off his clothes.

Kyuubi then stood up and smiled toward the blond. "I'll help train you then."

Naruto twisted his head and looked up towards her. "Theirs no need."

"But I incest. I wish to repay your kindness."

"I freed you because of my own belief, you owe me nothing."

Naruto turned to leave but felt a gentle hand on his right shoulder.

"Onegai."

Giving out a sign, he turned towards her and folded his arms. "What would you wish to teach me Kyuubi-san?"

"Call me Natsume."

"My apologies, what would you be teaching me Natsume-san."

Kyuubi or should I say Natsume placed her index finger on her lips and began to pounder about the topic at hand. After about three minutes of thinking she clamped her hands together and smiled. "I'll teach you how to wield fire."

Naruto raise his right eye brow. "You can use Katon no Jutsu?"

"Lie." (No)

"Then how are you going to teach me how to control fire?"

"I can summon someone who can help."

This pecked Naruto's intrest. "And who might that be?"

Natsume then clamped her hands together and then pushed hands outward while keeping her hands together. She then opened up her palms and soon a portal appeared. Next a man wearing a red appeared out of the portal.

Naruto looked at the muscular man and was impressed with the way he looked.

The man clad in red and on a metallic red headband. Spiky brown hair and he also had a long pony tail.

He had on a sleeveless black undershirt with a red sleeveless jacket that cover the top portion of his mid section.

He had on white pants with belts wrapped around his legs. He also had a red clothe between his legs, which was attached to the belt around his waist.

He also had on red shoes with black trims on it. On his hands were black gloves with a red plate on the his backhand. He also has a lone belt wrapped around his left arm.

He also wield a blunt rectangle sword in his left. What was interesting was the way that he was holding it. Instead of holding it upright, he held it in the reverse grip style.

The man looked around and wondered where he was. "Where the hell?"

Naruto looked at him and was impressed. "He looks strong."

Natsume nodded. "Hai, he's the strongest in his universe."

The man clad in red noticed Naruto and Natsume's presence and turned his attention towards them. "Oi where the hell am I and who the hell are you?"

"Your in my mind." Naruto answered.

"Your mind? Tch give me a break. I always seem to be placed in the craziest situations. First Kiske comes out and challenges me and the next thing I know I'm standing here with a blond kid and a silver haired women. Tch troublesome."

"Who the heck is this guy?" Naruto asked.

Natsume smiled towards Naruto and decided to answer him. "He's going to be your teacher on how to use fire. His name is Fredrick or was it Sol." she then began to ponder about his name.

"Sol?" Naruto asked.

The man clad in red was getting annoyed with being ignored. "I'm Sol, Sol Badguy the Immoral Flame."

xxxxx

_Well thats all I can update for now since I gotta reboot my computer. I don't want this story to be accidently deleted in the process so I decided to update it as fast as I can._ _Sorry if there is no funny parts or anything like that in this chapter. Anyways for my other fics I gotta find my USB thing of ma jig and look for all of my files. See ya._


End file.
